rockcrashedplanefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Rock
Legacy of Ker'el Ker'el the Golden was a mighty king, one who ruled with kindness and ''' determination. His city was known as Goldencrest, located on the Plane of Suns. Bright and prosperous was this city, attracting travelers from all corners of the dimensional web. His rule was legendary, one which brought wealth and happiness to all of his subjects. Besides being an influential king, Ker'el was also one of the greatest '''wizards to ever live. He used his magic to aid those in need, creating miracles and feats that would go down in history as some of the most magnificent spells ever invoked. He had several apprentices, each one chosen not for their mystical skill, but for their pure heart and kind intentions. With these apprentices, Ker'el began the construction of several mystical monoliths. These monoliths were to be used as a powerful arcane circle, each one placed on a different plane in the dimensional web. Their positions surrounded the Plane of Suns, making Goldencrest the focal point for all of their magical energy. There were six in all, each one tuned into one of the ancient magics. Powerful entities were created to guard these monoliths, to prevent anyone from tampering with them until Ker'el could complete his objective. When this mysterious objective was revealed some were overjoyed and others flew into fits of rage that have been unparalleled through the avenues of time. War had always had a place on the dimensional web, as different races fought against each other. It was a reality that all but Ker'el believed was unchangeable. With his six monoliths he planned to harness enough magic to end all wars for ever, creating an endless peace under his rule. Many believed Ker'el had finally succumbed to the madness that haunted great wizards in their old age. As Ker'el began the ritual to end all war, several of his own apprentices and mages from outside races attacked Goldencrest's mystical temple which was at the exact center of the circle of monoliths. Ker'el was slain as his lips were about to invoke the final words of his spells, and for the briefest of moments all those who betrayed Ker'el breathed a sigh of relief.... until the backlash of mystical energy smashed into the Plane of Suns ripping apart all that was within. The backwash of energy could be felt at the farthest rim of the dimensional web, sending mages sprawling with its sheer power. Several of the planes directly surrounding Goldencrest took heavy damage, many cities and races falling to the explosion. Within mere seconds the once magnificent city of Goldencrest was left in ruins, taking with it all those who lived within its walls. Some mourn for Ker'el, though most curse his name for bringing such destruction into existence. With the fall of his great rule, several other races began to vie for control. There goals were the same, to take control over the monoliths of Ker'el and complete what he failed to do, to seize control over the whole dimensional web. The Thrakian War It was 2000 years before the reign of Ker'el the Golden and the collapse of Goldencrest. Times were prosperous for most of the realms. I say most of them because not all was peace and serenity. There was trouble on some of the realms. The Plane of Thrakia was still reeling from a bloody civil war that had threatened to collapse the gates leading out of Thrakia, so violent was the struggle. Times were hard in Thrakia. A morsel of food was a treasure to be horded. Indeed, many was the time that a large sum of cryl was traded for a moldy crumb of nurishment. The Thrakians were jealous of their more prosperous neighbors, the Spectrites. The Plane of Twilight was no great acomplishment of wealth, its twisted landscape and harsh environment always caught between night and day. Yet the the Spectrites were hearty and prosperous. And the Thrakians blamed the Spectrites for inciting the bloody civil war. The fruit of all out war was growing. A leader rose from among the Thrakians, promising a return to prosperity and the good things they had enjoyed before the civil war. These were words that the Thrakians hungered for. So they all united behind this one leader. They banded together to rebuild and regroup. Yet the heart of the new leader's success at uniting the Thrakians was not his promise of better things. It was his vehement hate for the shadowy Spectrites. He promised vengence and destruction for all Spectrites. Spectrites were banned from entering the Plane of Thrakia. All Spectrites in the realm were summarily rounded up and executed. The moral and might of the Thrakians thrived at that time. The fruit of war was ripe for the picking. To say that the Spectrites were surprised by the attack would be untrue. To say that they were surprised by the ferocity of the fighting would be absolutely correct. The Spectral Army was massed and waiting as the first ranks of the Thrakian Army came through the planar gates. That would be the only time that the Spectrites would hold the advantage. The Thrakians fell on the waiting Spectrite troops without care for themselves or their comrades. Death was the only thing on their minds. Death for all Spectrites. The Thrakian Army took control of the planar gates as the front lines of the Spectral Army broke and fled in panic. Not even the all-powerful Eye could control the fear that was in the hearts and hive-minds of every Spectrite that saw the savagery with which the Thrakians attacked. One saw a heavily wounded Thrakian rip the head from another Spectrite and weild it as a weapon. A Thrakian with only one whole arm left drove back a whole squad of Spectrite soldiers, despite the horrendous wounds on his chest and head. While many a Thrakian fell in the fighting, ten times that many Spectrites fell. The Thrakian army swept across the scarred, shadow-twisted landscape of the Plane of Twilight. The fortress of solidified shadows were falling one by one. The Spectrite Army was in full retreat. It all seemed lost. It would have been the end of the Spectrites if it hadn't been for a small band of courageous fighters that had snuck though the gate on the first day of fighting. They escaped to the Plane of Kaos, the home realm of the Dryne. At first, the mighty Drynes were unmoved by the entreaties of the Spectrite soldiers that came to them. It was only after the Spectrites promised them that they could take over the whole Plane of Thrakia and do with it as they wished that the Drynes finally listened to the stroies that the Spectries brought with them. It was the first time ever that an alliance had been reached between two different races in the dimensional web. The Spectral Army was moving. That much was certain to the Thrakina Army, still advancing towards the far end of the plane. The Spectrites were still in full retreat, but they were moving. The fighting was getting thicker and fiercer. Something was afoot. The Thrakians were taken by total surprise when squad after squad of Dryne soldiers poured through the planar gates onto the Plane of Twilight. The powerful Drynes smashed through the rear ranks of the Thrakian Army. At the same time, the Spectrites stopped their backward flight and turned on their attackers. Within a day, the Thrakians had been routed and had fled back through the planar gates. The carnage and defeat had not stopped there, though. The Thrakian found their own Plane of Thrakia in the throes of death. The Drynes were there, too, destroying every last vestige of the Thrakian plane. The Thrakians now had no home and no refuge. The other realms had been informed of the vicious deeds of the Thrakians, and they were turned away from every planar gate, relentlessly pursued by the Dryne soldiers and the Spectrite soldiers. They were eventually driven into an unexplored region of the dimensional web, never to rise to glory again. The Allies War It was 1,000 years before the rise of Ker'el and the glory of Goldencrest. War was fermenting in all the realms. The Time of Peace was over. Race was turning on race. Militaries were building at a furious pace. The sound of marching feet could be heard everywhere. Artifacts were being sought or created at a staggering pace, each to make their own race the greatest. It was a terrible time. Light skirmishes were taking place all over the dimensional web. The whole of the web seemed on the brink of total annhialation. But with the hostilities also came subterfuge. Alliances were being forged more out of necesity than mutual trust and friendship. The Drynes had alligned with the Taers. The Shi-Kuls had formed an alliance with the Vreans. There were rumors that the Spectrites had offered an alliance to both the Drynes and the Shi-Kuls at the same time. But, as usual, there was no hard evidence pointing to either alliance. Nobody would know what set the whole war in motion. The actual cause would never be sorted out. Many said it was a lightning raid by the Vreans to try and steal the dreaded Horn of Fear that had won the Bounty Hunters War. Others pointed to the descecration of the monument to the Wanderer that pushed the Shi-Kuls over the edge. Still others pointed to the Taers trying to force the Spectrites into an alliance. No matter what, the deed was done. War broke out in every corner of the dimensional web. The casualties were heavy and hard. Plane after plane collapsed as the war dragged across their surfaces, the strain too much for the magical forces that held the plane together to withstand. Even the Dryne's home plane, the Plane of Kaos fell victim to the hordes of fighting races. Whole races were wiped out as well in the fighting. The war dragged on for 70 years without ceasing. It seemed like there would be no end to the war. Many races were no more, as were many planes. There were only three main battleing forces now, the Dryne Alliance, the Shi-Kul Alliance, and The Spectrite Forces, playing both sides against the other. The dimensional web itself groaned under the strain of the prolonged war. A peace was needed, and it was needed fast. Peace came in an unexpected way. The Spectrites were outsmarted at their own game. A raiding force of Eldar crack troopers penetrated the fortress of the Eye and stole the dreaded Crown of Greater Telepathy and escaped through the planar gate with it. The wearer of the Crown of Greater Telepathy was a person to be feared. The Crown granted greater mental magic and protection to its wearer, enabling them to do great feats of mental magic. Also, in the right hands, can affect the weak minded, weakened by 70 years of long war. The Eldar King took it on himself to stop the war. Wearing the Crown, he summoned all the remaining magical force left in the Plane of Eldar. A telepathic burst of energy shot out from the Crown and blasted the minds of all the combatants. Whole armies collapsed, writhing in mental agony. But it worked. The violence was stopped. When all recovered from the blast, they couldn't remember for certainty why they were fighting, so the war was stopped and everybody laid down their weapons. There was a heavy cost, however. The Plane of Eldar collapsed, too drained of energy to sustain life. The Eldar King was killed and eldar people fled in exile, fearing the wrath of the Spectrites for the theft of the Crown, which was lost in the blast and collapse of the plane, but was rumored to have survived. Chapter 1, "The Beginning" As the head of the goblin lay on the ground, he knew that it had to be done... if not for the safety of him self, or for the sheer pleasure of know that he could, he had to kill it. Gordon smiled as the sun slowly dipped behind a cloud. Gordon raised his hand to the brow, trying to block out the sun, while peering towards the west, looking for a new challenge, but none could be seen. "Well, I guess I better go back to the tree house. She might be back by now..." Gordon said while walking towards the tree house, which just happened to be in the northwest direction... After walking for ten minutes, he was there staring up the ladder and into the tree house, he was saddened by the fact the she wasn't there, she being the only one to trust/know him the most. She is Jane. Gordon decided it would be best to get out of the sun, so he climbed into the house, and laid himself upon the floor. Little to his knowledge that something was there, waiting for him... It took only a few seconds for him to feel it himself, a sense of danger, a sense of evil, a sense of pure annoyance. It was a fuzzem. Not any kind of fuzzem, but the most evil kind... a fuzzem runt. Fuzzem runts had the worst reputation of all kind of fuzzems, they were known as tricksters, and is a well know fact that they could never shut up when asked about their special little song. The fuzzem runt attacked Gordon out of no where not a conventional attack, an attack of words... The runt sang itself silly, until Gordon had no choice, you see fuzzems also had a reputation, a reputation of tasting great. Gordon smiled as he picked up the runt in his hand, and patted it a few times. He then opened his mouth wide, and ate it in one gulp. He could hear the runt sing until it found the horrors of the digestive system. For a brief moment, the fuzzem did not scream it only cried. It had only one chance, even though it was done for, it could still try to get a little sweet revenge. As the acid started to burn the fuzzem, it only had a few seconds to try its plan. The fuzzem shed its skin, and tried to choke its oppressor with a giant hairball. The hairball started to choke Gordon; it forced him to start to hack, and cough. He started to tips side to side, grabbing his neck, and trying to get a breath of fresh air, but he failed to do so. He dropped to one knee, then to both... still trying desperately to get some air; slowly he started to cough it up, until it finally came out. Gordon fell to the ground, and started to breathe easily, until he could breath normally. He decided it would be best to sleep, until he could feel well, which might take a while. Gordon started to a sleep, taking a breather from it all if you may, letting himself feel the power of the most invigorating force known to man in his dreams taking the life of a fuzzem. What seemed like a day, was only a few hours and that is when he started to stir. He stood up, feeling refreshed over the time of relaxation that just occurred, relaxation, and rejuvenation. For the fuzzem took more out of him then he thought. Stretching his arms and legs out while leaning on the wall he began to wonder where is she? He could not believe that she had not come back yet, was there something wrong, was she in danger, or was she hurt. The only way for him to find out is if he left the safety of the tree house and searched for her. He walked toward the ladder, and peered down, hoping to get a glimpse of her, but to no avail. As he started to climb down the ladder, and ominous voice was heard coming from the upward direction, what could it be? He started to climb the ladder, peeking up each time; it didn't take long to get to the top, only a few minutes. When he made it to the top, he saw a commoner, who was sitting at the table, with a fork and knife at hand. Resting on the table, was a plate, which was empty. "Where's my dinner?" he cried, as he pounds his hands on the table. "Where's my dinner?" "Who are you talking to?" Gordon asked the man. "Anyone who can here me, that's who." Retorted the man, as his stomach growled. "What are you waiting for?" answered Gordon once again. "Food God damn it!" Gordon searched his bag for food, of some sort. All he came up with was a peach doughnut, and a few pears. "Do you like doughnuts?" Gordon asked with a concerned look on his face. "No, I want my pears! Get me pears now!" "What do I get if I give them to you?" "Satisfaction of knowing that you helped me." "Well that isn't enough." "Please, so very hungry, can go on!" The man hacks, coughs. Gordon reached into his bag and pulled out four pears, which had a golden tint. "What... pears like these?" Gordon said with a grin on his face. "PEARS! Hand them over!" "Not until I get something in return." Gordon said with a little greed in his voice. "Give them to me, and I will make you stronger." "How can you do that?" Gordon raises his eyebrow. "I hold powers boy, powers that you can not understand." "Power first, food second." The man raised his hand in the air, and shot a bolt of energy at Gordon. The bolt pushed Gordon to the wall and pinned him there. The man walked over to Gordon and grabbed the pears with a grin on his face. "Well now that I got my pears, I must keep my part of the bargain," The man raised his hand and Gordon's body started to tingle. "Now go, and tell anyone that you see, to bring me pears." "Who are you?" Gordon wondered. "I am the one known as... Antisin."